Bang you're dead Victorious
by geetasgotdegrassiswag
Summary: Jade's little sister is in town as seen from the end of Bade's troubles. But is it just coincidence she shows up and now the entire school is in lock down?
1. Chapter One: Tori

"That's great but what are you doing _here_?" Jade asked Tessa with a raise of her brows. Jade looked frustrated and even more pissed than usual. Tessa was applying on some more lip gloss and was proving to be even more rude then her older sister. Tessa looked up at Jade and shrugged,

"I got bored of boarding school" She replied. Cat let out a laugh and everyone turned to look at her as we sat outside on our usual lunch table,

"Ha, bored in _boarding_ school" Cat said, giggling to herself. Jade rolled her eyes and turned her attention back onto Tessa her younger sister.

"I'll say it again. That's great, but why are you _here_?" Jade said in a slow voice, enunciating each vowel as if she was talking to Cat. I smiled to myself and put an arm around Jade's shoulders and an arm around Tessa's,

"Isn't this great? A little...family reunion" I announced brightly. Both Jade and Tessa turned and glared at me and I dropped my arms, "You really are sisters!" I yelled looking at both of them slightly horrified. They both smirked and Tessa went back to fluffing up her hair now and Jade glared at her. I put up my hands in defeat and stood up from the table, grabbing up my bag now,

"Alright...well uh Cat and I have to leave now" I said to anybody who was still listening. Robbie was leaning forward and poking Tessa in the cheek numerous times, amazed.

"They look so similar" He said as he continued to poke her. Tessa put down her compact mirror and turned to face Robbie with a dangerous look,

"Robbie has to come too!" Robbie yelped jumping up from his seat and racing over to me, I shook my head and sighed. "Where are we going?" Robbie asked me in a low voice, hiking up his school bag onto his shoulder and struggling to hold Rex.

"Yeah Tori, where are we going?" Cat echoed in her usual dazed manner. I looked at both of them then over towards the table where Jade was still glaring at Tessa while Beck rubbed her back comfortingly also looking slightly confused at the situation and Andre texted on his phone, looking like he couldn't care less.

"Uh, um...I'm sure we'll figure out some place" I replied quickly starting to walk hurriedly away from the table.

Robbie and Rex had soon ditched Cat and I to go talk to Sikowitz about something, Cat and I roamed the quiet, peaceful, littered hallways of Hollywood Arts as I spooned some frozen yoghurt into my mouth. We both entered one of the studios and I walked over to the microphone,

"Whoa, this place is like a ghost town" Cat said slowly, taking in the studio. I grinned at her and turned the microphone on,

"_You had it all, the day you told me-"_I started to half sing into the microphone. Cat clapped her hands together enthusiastically,

"Oh I loved that song!" She cheered. I laughed and stopped singing.

"I did too...so what do you think of Jade's sister?" I asked Cat, sitting myself next to her. Cat shrugged and played with her fingernails,

"She seems nice" Cat said happily. I frowned, nice wasn't the word I had been planning on using.

"Uh yeah...nice" I agreed slowly. Cat beamed at me and I looked down at my watch, crap, I had forgotten these studios were sound proof, Cat and I hadn't heard the bell ring signalling the end of lunch. "Crap, Cat. Lunch is over, if we don't get going we're gonna be late" I stood up and grabbed my bag and Cat followed suit, frowning to herself, I opened the door and poked my head out of it, listening intently, Cat standing behind me,

"What are you doing Tori?" Cat asked brightly from behind me. I groaned inwardly and closed my eyes, forcing out a smile,

"Nothing Cat just...be more quiet" I tip toed outside into the hallway, my locker standing in front of me and looked around. The hallways were empty; the entire school was so quiet. I frowned to myself and looked down at my watch, but lunch was definitely over...so where was everybody? I walked over to her locker, no longer tip toeing and gestured for Cat to do the same,

"Where is everyone?" I asked her, frowning and looking around. Cat looked around, also frowning,

"You know, one time, nobody was at my brother's school" Cat told me, I looked over towards Cat, curious,

"Why?" I asked her raising one of my eyebrows and continuing to look around. Cat frowned, thinking for a second then laugh,

"Oh wait no that was at my brother's play" Cat shook her head and I frowned at her then shook my head as well. Then I heard something. Yelling. I froze and even Cat fell silent beside me. I looked over to my left at the empty hallway and then there was more screaming and students running past, frantic. What scared me the most though? They looked genuinely really scared. I felt my heart freeze as I saw them pushing each other, running straight towards Cat and I. Cat stood there beside me, also looking shocked as students milled past us, screaming in fright. I grabbed Sinjin who desperately tried to get out of my hold, looking over his shoulder worriedly,

"Sinjin" I asked him, "_Sinjin!"_ I yelled, he jumped slightly and finally looked at me, "What the hell is going on?" I asked him, my eyes wide in worry. Sinjin finally broke free of my grasp and started to run again, I could hear Cat crying out slightly from the people pushing her as well; trying to get away from whatever the hell was going on. I reached for her hand and held onto it tightly. Sinjin looked over his shoulder as he ran and straight towards me,

"There's a shooter" He called out to me before running off as well around the corner. I felt the world slow down, my eyes widened in shock and I opened my mouth and let out a small cry. What? I felt myself go slack, allowing myself to be carried away by the mass of students pushing past now, trying to get away, trying to get to safety now. I felt Cat's hand slip from mine and I looked up, already we were separated, I shook my head, no. I needed to be with Cat, I tried pushing people out of the way and getting to Cat but she was on the opposite side from me now, her mouth open crying out to me,

"Tori!" She exclaimed, worry etched on her face, I reached out a hand, trying to grab onto her again before somebody pushed me out of the way altogether and I fell to the ground, some people tried avoiding trampling on me but some people were so freaked they stepped on her trying to escape. I could still hear Cat yelling out for me, sounding more scared now.

"Tori! Tori, where are you?"


	2. Chapter Two: Jade

It was the end of lunch finally, the bell had finally rung and I shook my head at Tessa to let her know how unimpressed I was with her right now. She opened her mouth to say something, looking incredulous. Beck leaned forward to me and gave me a peck on the lips before eyeing Tessa with his eyebrows raised still,

"Uh good luck with that- her, I mean her" Beck quickly corrected himself. He looked up at me and then smiled and I couldn't help but smile back, trying to bite it back. He reached for my hand and kissed it, softly on my palm before letting go. He turned and tapped Andre on the shoulder who was still slightly busy texting and looking curiously at his phone but absent mindedly stood up and followed Beck away from the lunch table. I turned around, my face automatically dropping when I looked at Tessa. I tugged her up by the elbow with some difficulty,

"C'mon, we should try and find you a new garbage can to live in" I grumbled. She pursued her lips and rolled her eyes at me but allowed herself to be tugged along by me. I kept silent right til we reached the entrance doors back into Hollywood Arts and pushed Tessa inside the doors. She stumbled slightly and opened her mouth, looking angry when I cut across her,

"Shut up and listen to me for once. I don't know why you're here. I don't care" I said bluntly. I saw Tessa's face crumple slightly looking upset and hurt before she covered it quickly. "Now stop whining. Stop acting holier than thou and go inside and find Robbie, he'll take you to Sikowitz. Go do it now before I _make_ you do it. Understand?" I asked her swiftly with a dangerous tone. Tessa opened her mouth to protest but saw the look in my eye and closed it with a small sigh and a nod. I forced out a smile, "Awesome. Bye now." I held up one hand then swivelled around, without having a second look over my shoulder at my annoying, spoilt, younger sister I walked directly in the opposite way, purposely going the long way to class now. I arrived at the second entrance, puffing slightly from deciding to run and pushed open the door, taking out my IPod earphones at the same time and stuffing them in my bag. I looked around the empty, littered hallways, I was late for class. That didn't matter so much- the teachers often let it slide with me. I walked down the hallway, hearing distant yells now as I scrounged around my bag. I froze and stopped scrounging. Yelling? I frowned and looked up, the hallway still empty. What the hell?

"_Tori_!" I heard a familiar voice yell above the rest; it echoed down the hall and gave me goose bumps. Cat, my protective nature kicked in, I needed to find her and make sure she was alright. I set my shoulders and was just about to turn the corner where my locker was located when I heard the school's overhead beep on and a small scuffle. As if the person was panicked, or worried. Static came for a few silent beats before the microphone screeched on. I winced at the feedback noise slightly and looked up at the top corner of the painted, yellow walls where a speaker was located.

"_Attention students"_ Helen's voice came from the speakers, sounding higher and more stressed then I had ever heard it before, she cleared her throat and there was silence for a second before she started to talk again, "_Attention students"_ She repeated, "_Please make your way to the nearest secure classroom which either has a teacher or an older student located in it, do not stop to obtain anything from your lockers, leave all personal belongings behind"_ There was one more pause, as if Helen didn't know quite how to put her words together. Finally she spoke again as I almost impatiently kicked someone's locker waiting, "_This is not a drill. I repeat- this is not a drill. Teachers and students, we are hereby in lockdown"_

I felt my heart beat slow down and I dropped my bag to the ground, feeling light headed. Robbie. Beck. Cat. Hell even Tori and Trina. What was going on? _Tessa_. A voice whispered in her head, I felt my eyes widen in realisation and shock. No, Tessa. Damn it. I bit my lip and looked up at the speaker for a moment more, deciding now. Finally I closed my eyes and shook my head in defeat; I reopened my eyes, looked up at the speaker once more then turned and ran straight out the doors I had just come from. Directly in the opposite direction of where I was meant to be going, of where all the class room's were. I needed to find my sister.


End file.
